Cave
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Just like they had made the perfect mate for Max they had made the perfect mate for Fang. Unlike Max he doesn't want to fight the attraction. He wants to give in and be happy, yet at the same time he feels so guilty. Yet why should he? He was made for Kagome and she him, was it so wrong to want to be happy? ONESHOT


**Cave**

**Series: Maximum Ride/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Fang**

**Summary: Just like they had made the perfect mate for Max they had made the perfect mate for Fang. Unlike Max he doesn't want to fight the attraction. He wants to give in and be happy, yet at the same time he feels so guilty. Yet why should he? He was made for Kagome and she him, was it so wrong to want to be happy? ONESHOT**

* * *

Dark brooding black eyes gazed into bright blue orbs, they offered everything he could ever want and yet here he was wracked with guilt as the owner of said orbs smiled up at him trustingly.

Lovingly.

She was a head shorter than him and he knew, just knew, that if he took her into his arms she would mold against him perfectly. It was as if she was made for him.

They had met her only a few hours ago but already it felt like a lifetime to him. Like she had always been there, was meant to be there. They had found her during a raid on a 'school' stored in a test tube of sorts, hooked up to wires and god knows what else.

Floating in the cold clear liquid naked at the day she was made, not born, he could feel the attraction right away. A pull. A feeling he could not fight.

Her skin was eerily pale from never seeing sunlight, her wings were an exact replica of his own black ones, her hair was inky black and framed her oval face. Dark lashes rested over high cheek bones.

He hadn't even realised he had pressed his hand against the cold glass that was separating them, nor the concerned call of his name from Max. She was his on again off again girlfriend of sorts. He cared for, loved her to an extent yet she was so rebellious and had a need to prove herself that drove him crazy at times.

Add in the fact that her fan boy aka her 'perfect mate' was now following them around...it made their situation awkward to say the least.

Yet he tore his eyes away from the winged beauty long enough to look into her brown eyes, they were no longer as breath taking as he had once thought them to be. Nor was her hair and skin as fine and flawless as he had once thought them to be.

"We need her." He had barely stopped himself from saying I and it confused the hell out of him. Yet instead of dwell on the fact Max had merely ordered Nudge to hack the computer and get the raven haired beauty released from her prison. Her body looked so tiny and fragile curled into a ball at the bottom of the empty container that was her home for god knows how long.

His breath was stuck in his throat as he watched Max and Nudge crowd around her and place a lab jacket over her naked flesh. Slowly but surely she stirred, sitting up with the help of Nudge she leaned against the glass that had once imprisoned her and opened her eyes.

Blue met black as she gazed right at him, as if sensing he was there. He wanted to lurch forward and pull her into his arms. The urge confused him to no end and he merely offered her a small smile as Max and Nudge helped her stand and rushed her out of the lab.

Their pace was quick and brisk and it was only once they were safely away from the lab and free of any pursuers that they relaxed. The whole time he had wanted nothing more the to grab the young woman's hand and hold onto it tightly. No doubt Angel had caught on to his thoughts if her concerned glances were anything to go by.

He brushed her questioning and at times accusing glances away and tried to steel his thoughts, begging her to stay out of his mind. They were now at their home base and he was all alone with the young woman as the others went off to find her clothes and food.

He could only stare as she gazed up at him and threw her arms around him. her body molded to his as she let out a happy sigh, his arms rising to wrap around her as if of their own accord. "I've been waiting so long for you to find me." Her voice was light and it stirred something inside him that he had never felt before...it was then that he knew it...

She was made for him.

* * *

Nudge was reeling, having read the woman's files when she hacked the computers to free her, she was cornered as to what was going to happen now. Should she tell Fang? What about Max? While they all knew the two had something going on between them she also knew Max was slowly but surely starting to give into the pursuit of her 'perfect mate'. Now that Fang had one...would they finally be happy?

Did _she_ have a perfect mate? Did they all have one? The questions continued to ruin wild in her head as she chewed on her plump bottom lip.

Iggy while blind was not stupid and could sense the unease rolling off his friend and cleared his throat. "Penny for your thoughts?" She could only force a smile, forgetting that he couldn't see it, and sighed. "Er...well..." She trailed off and jumped slightly as his larger hand encased her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She sighed and smiled again, leave it to Iggy to figure her out...

"It's the new girl...Kagome...she's Fang's one true mate." They both turned at the startled gasp of Max as she dropped the clothes she was carrying. The very air around them seemed to still, the one thing going through their heads was 'oh shit.'

Max's world stopped, literally stopped as time stood still, Nudge;s words echoing in her head. Fang's 'true mate', her heart throbbed at the idea...and yet at the same time she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had felt so guilty about the blossoming feelings for her own proposed mate. Slowly but surely he had been worming his way into her heart and it made her feel like she was cheating on Fang.

Technically they were broken up at the moment, had been almost all summer, but it didn't help the feelings she was harboring. She didn't want to leave him alone, to abandon him like so many others had done to them in the past.

Yet knowing that he had someone that was made for him, to love him and only him...it would make things easier on her. Yes, she would be jealous at first but she knew she could overcome it. She still loved Fang, she wasn't in love with him but she loved him and always would. He was a part of her flock, her family and so long as he was happy she could move on as well and begin to be happy.

With an amused smirk she bent down and picked up the fallen clothes, arching an eyebrow at Nudge and Iggy, they no doubt expected her to fly into a rage and go confront the new girl, Kagome, yet she merely gave them a grin. "Well, lets go meet the newest member of our flock." With that she led the two slightly stunned teenagers towards the living room where they had left Fang and the new girl.

The sight that met them, minus Iggy who was blind, was a bit embarrassing. Kagome was wrapped in Fangs arm's, almost as if he was trying to absorb her into himself. While it hurt her heart a bit Max could only laugh as he flushed a bright red, caught being lovey dovey. With a roll of her eyes she threw the clothes at Fang as he finally put Kagome back down on her feet.

"Jeez you two, get a room...better yet don't I don't even want to think about it...ew.." She scrunched up her nose at them and let out a laugh as Fang and Kagome turned red with embarrassment. It was shocking to her at how easy it was for her to close that chapter of her life with Fang. She was now ready to move on and be happy with Dylan. While of course teasing the hell out of Fang! Cuz, what was family for it not to embarrass the hell out of you!

Fang could only grumbled under his breath as Max gave him a cheeky grin, stunned at how easy it was for them to shift from on again off again lovers to siblings...then again he hadn't known what true love was until he found the small minx in his arms...and he had yet to even know her name!

As if sensing his thoughts, and honestly he wondered if she could, she smiled up at him, a slight flush on her cheeks. "My name is Kagome and I've been waiting for ever to meet you Fang." He could only smile down at her, his arm around her waist as Nudge and Iggy made mock cooing noises.

Max could only smile as Dylan entered the room and wrapped an arm around her own waist, whispering a quiet hello to her, and without a shred of guilt she leaned into his embrace and smiled. Finally, they would get their chances to be happy.


End file.
